In recent years, it is increasingly common for information processing terminals to show a plurality of superimposed images on a display. Such information processing terminals include car navigation systems, cellular telephones, and the like. For example, a car navigation system might display a map, along with a photographic image taken at a certain spot on the map superimposed thereon. Since image processing is continually becoming more complicated, in addition to a universal buffer, information processing terminals are provided with a more expensive high-speed buffer capable of faster processing than a universal buffer. The high-speed buffer is assigned to certain processes in order to shorten processing time for rendering. In the example of a car navigation system, the high-speed buffer is assigned to the component generating the map image that is displayed full-screen. On the other hand, the universal buffer is assigned to other components such as those generating photographic images. In this context, “components” correspond to units of applications divided up by function, process, or the like. As the processing time for rendering lengthens, problems such as dropped frames or delayed display of images occur. This worsens the quality of image display.